


My addiction (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human bill, M/M, Rough Sex, and biting, older dipper, yeah that's practically it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Billdip smut week time!! Yay!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My addiction (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy part 1 of Billdip smut week! This story is made by me and the lovely abster001!

Dipper groaned as he was pushed onto the wall as Bill but his neck, leaving hickies in the wake.

Dipper still remembered how it came down to this. All because of he wanted to try something to see if it worked. 

          ☆*:.｡. o Flashback o .｡.:*☆

Dipper wanted to see if he could bring out the demonic side of his boyfriend in other activities so to speak, so he started a experiment. He had no idea what he was getting into. 

So for the past two week (now remember that Dipper usually isn't like this) he would randomly during the day, grab Bill and go find the nearest hidden spot, and make out. But that wasn't all, he decided that he was going to try and take it to the top, so basically the making out usually turned into grinding and moaning, and as soon as he felt that Bill had a hard on, he left. They also hadn't had any sex the whole time, which made Bill more lustful then before.

       ☆*:.｡. oFlashback over o .｡.:*☆

Bill pulled away from his neck, and after making sure Dipper was hard with a roll of his hips that had both of them moaning, he put his lips to his ear and whispered," We shall continue this tonight. You better be prepared." And as soon as Dipper and Bill got out, Dipper was hit on by other people. Mostly girls. 

As he was blushing the whole time anyone flirted with him, this made the demon even more jealous. And that was not a good thing at all.

   ☆*:.｡. o Later into the Night o .｡.:*☆

Dipper was stocking the shelves for in the morning when he suddenly felt arms surround his waist and pull him down, he felt as they were suddenly teleported into his room. He was then pushed onto his bed, looking up he noticed Bill, though there was something off. 

He was rougher than usual and his eyes were yellow tinged with red. The red color in his eyes had him worried. "Bill? What's wrong?"

" You PineTree. Your what's wrong! I can't take anymore of this stupid human lust!" Bill yelled before smashing his face into Dippers in a slightly forceful lust filled kiss. Dipper soon got over the shock and started kissing back, enjoying how rough Bill was for once. 

Bill grabbed at Dippers clothes, ripping them off, as he started to suck and bite at his neck, enjoying the pleasured pained noises Dipper was making. 

When Dipper was finally naked, he started to undress himself in a hurry, wanting to continue where they had just left off. 

As soon as he was naked, he crawled above Dipper and growled lowly. He nuzzled lightly into his neck for a second, before biting hard. He got to work to leave even more hickeys than this morning.

He slowly worked his way down, biting, sucking, and leaving hickeys the whole way down. Making sure that people knew that Dipper belonged to someone.  Specifically those girls from today. 

When he reached Dippers abdomend, he started to light up on the bites a little. He started to slowly kiss his way down Dippers thighs, until he was right between them. 

Looking up, Bill saw what might have been the most delicious sight in all of his immorality. For there was Dipper, flushed, eyes rolled back, sweating lightly, all flustered while his mind was clouded with lust and arousal. He was covered in marks made by Bill, panting lightly as he mumbled his name under his light panting. 

Deciding he liked that look on him, Bill bit once on both of his thighs, before he took Dippers cock into his mouth, bobbing lightly while sucking the hardest he could. 

Dipper was doing his best to try and maybe thrust into Bills' mouth, but Bill had made sure that he couldn't by holding his hips down hard enough to definitely leave some finger shaped bruises. 

Dipper was now close after several minutes, and just as he was about to cum Bill pulled off and grabbed the base so he couldn't. At least not yet. 

Bill leaned over and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, and guickly lubed his fingers. As soon as he thought his fingers were thoroughly lined, he slowly started to work his middle finger into his hole. 

Dipper groaned from the slight pain, but the pain sooned turned into pleasure. Bill then started to work his second finger in, curling and scissoring while trying to find his prostate. 

As soon as he was stretched enough, he added the third and final finger in. Starting to thrust his fingers in and out, he smirked when he heard Dipper moan when he hit a spot. He had found his prostate. He started to hit it more often as he started to roughly scissor him. 

Dipper whimpered when he felt Bill remove his fingers. He tried to wiggle his hips to encourage them back in. 

Bill chuckled when he saw that, and hurriedly put the lube on his dick. Pulling up he made sure he was face to face with Dipper before thrusting in as he started to kiss him. 

They both moaned into each other's mouth as Bill slowly pushed in. Dippers nails dug into Bills shoulders, meowing while as he was thrusted into, loving every moment. 

Most of Bills rational thought had left as his demonic instincts took over. Bill growled as he start to thrust harder, and deeper into Dipper. 

They were both close. Dipper mewling in pure pleasure. Reaching between themselves, Bill grabbed Dippers dick and started pumping with his own thrust, turning Dipper,(if this was even possible) into more of a mess, completely consumed by pleasure. With a yell of Bills name, he came hard into their stomachs. 

Bill grunted as he felt Dipper twitch and tighten around him. With a cry that he cut of with biting into the junction of where his neck and throat met, and came inside of him, filling Dipper up with cum. 

Panting, Bill collapsed onto the bed, not wanting to crush Dipper. Leaning over he placed sweet, tender kisses to the bites on his neck. He pecked Dippers lips before softly mumbling against them," I love you." 

Dipper mummered a quite, love you too, as he started to fall asleep. Happily exhausted from their activities. They soon fell asleep. Happily cuddling each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you for all you've done and been Abster! From being a good pal to an awesome co-author, here's my thanks to you!


End file.
